Life Through Love
by Bay13eeT1g3r
Summary: The Elders said that Cole can supress his demonic side through his love for Phoebe, but are they wrong? And if they are, can it cost The Charmed Ones their life? ****PART 2 NOW UP****
1. Life Through Love- Proloug

Life Through Love  
  
Disclaimer: The characters of Cole Turner, Phoebe Halliwell, Prue Halliwell, Piper Halliwell, and Leo Wyatt are owned by   
Aaron Spelling. All the other characters that seem unfilimar are mine and mine only. I am in no way affiliated  
with them or do I know them. I am making no money for this, and this is just for my own entertainment and   
everyone elses. I am just a really big fan! But it does suck that I don't know them!  
  
Authors Note: This story takes place right after my other story, I Love You. You can read this story without reading I Love   
You, but it is a little bit better to help you understand the whole, Cole/Whitelighter thing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Elders said that Cole can supress his demonic side because of his love for Phoebe, but are they wrong? And if they  
are, can it cost The Charmed Ones their life?  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Phoebe, Cole it's time to wake up," Piper said knocking on the door of Phoebe's room.  
  
"Piper...it's a Saturday, and it's only 8:30. Can't we sleep just a little bit more?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"No, you guys have to wake your butts up and come down and plan the wedding!" Piper said.  
  
"The wedding...OMG, the WEDDING!" Phoebe screamed waking Cole up.  
  
The past few weeks had been so tiring that Phoebe had forgotten that Cole had asked her to marry him.  
  
"What about the wedding Phoebe?" Cole asked still half asleep.  
  
"Oh, nothing sweetie. I just kinda forgot that there's a wedding," Phoebe answered. "Anyways, wake your butt up, we have a   
  
wedding to plan!"   
  
"Can't I have a few more minutes..." Cole asked.  
  
"No! Now...." Phoebe said, but Cole was falling fast asleep. "Cole Turner, if you don't get your butt up right now, I'm not going to   
  
marry you!"   
  
When Phoebe said that, Cole shot right up. "Okay, okay I'm up."  
  
"Good, now hurry up and get dressed. We have to get downstairs," Phoebe said as she walked outside.  
  
"God, I love her," Cole said aloud as he got up.  
  
Little did Cole know, a demon was standing outside watching them closely.  
  
"You may love her know Belthazor, but when I get through with you, you'll feel the urge to kill her." 


	2. Higher Calling....

Authors Note: Ahh...I know this chapter sucks right now. but I promise it'll get better further along. I just needed some stuff to lead into the good stuff!! =o)  
  
....."You may love her now Belthazor, but when I get through with you, you'll feel the urge to kill her."   
  
"Good morning everyone," Phoebe said happily.  
  
"Morning Pheebs," Prue said. "You look happy today."  
  
"Of course I'm happy. I'm getting married to the most wonderful man in the world," Phoebe replied.  
  
"Well, your happy because your getting married, while I'm happy that demons haven't attacked in..."   
  
Before Piper could finish, Prue stopped her.  
  
"Piper, don't jinx it!" Prue cried.  
  
"Sorry Prue," Piper said.  
  
Five minutes later Cole walked in.  
  
"Hey," Cole said.  
  
"Hey yourself sleepy head," Phoebe said as she walked over to him and gave him a kiss.  
  
Cole and Phoebe walked over to the dining table.  
  
"What are you two doing today?" Leo asked.  
  
"Well, we were planning to..." before Cole could finish, the Elders had called him up.  
  
"I guess all our plans are going down the drain..." Phoebe said.  
  
Phoebe understood that Cole was kind of a Whitelighter and was needed, but it was just too much.  
  
"I'm sorry baby," Cole said. "I promise I'll be quick."  
  
"Fine," Phoebe said as she kissed Cole goodbye.  
  
Right after Cole left, a demon appeared.  
  
"See Piper! I told you not to jinx it!" Prue screamed.  
  
"Ahhh...the Charmed Ones," the demon said.  
  
"Who are you?" Phoebe screamed at the demon.  
  
"You must be the witch Belthazor fell in love with, and turned him good," the demon continued.  
  
"Okay no more talk," Prue said as she tried to tk the demon against the wall. But it was too late, the demon had disappeared.  
  
"Remember, I will be back to take Belthazor back to the dark side!" was the last thing Prue, Piper, and Phoebe had heard the demon say.  
  
"Pheebs, don't worry. Cole won't go back to the dark side," Piper said comforting a worried Phoebe.  
  
"I hope so," Phoebe said.  
  
"Oh don't worry witch. I WILL get Belthazor back to fight for the dark side," the demon said watching the Charmed Ones.  
  
  
  
Like it...or hate it...Please tell me and give me feedback...it keeps me writing...  
  



End file.
